Blank Fate
by tsukishima7
Summary: An immortals journey through the multiverse, breaking your perception of concepts and morality. But between the twisted psychotic heart of our protagonist, he finds love. For to love a monster not remotely human, he had to shed his humanity. Mary Sue-ish, but not much.


Immortal's history

Life is a complicated process, we may not understand it or make sense of it.

But it doesn't have to make sense, Its just is.

And make profit of it of course, life's drive has always been evolution whether technological or biological.

The story i'm about to tell you will push evolution and plausibility to the at the beginning.

At first, there was nothing. A somewhat incomprehensible thing for most sentient beings.

And then, there was something. That something became the beginning, unleashing energy that would shape the universe.

In the 0 seconds of the beginning, time was created.

In the 5 seconds, energy became matter.

And matter became fuel for the remaining energy compressed by gravity, becoming stars.

Stars that became too big, and imploded became black holes that drew the stars into a spiral cluster. Thus creating galaxies.

Of course a lot of things happened from there to now, so we skip to the year 4000 B.C.

* * *

Chapter 0

I woke up to the scorching sun, blinding my eyes for a scant moment.  
I raise up to my feet wondering how long it was that i last saw some kind of greenery and water, hoping he would survive the harsh dessert.

You wonder why i am here, dehydrated and starving.

It is because i am immortal.

I was tortured and executed because i was stealing food, and when they found out i can't die.  
They blindfolded me dragging me for days on the endless dessert, and left me behind. Hoping i'd starve and turn to dust, but after weeks of walking in circles, being a nothing but a skeleton with tendrils of muscle and an broken spirit  
I still live.

''Water...'' i mutter, although i was immortal, my body was breaking apart and i could succumb for a eternity under the sand.

I walked, grateful that pain no longer affects me after my body adapted, and when my hope almost faded away, i saw something at the edge of my vision.

It may be a illusion, but i just didn't care anymore.  
I'd walked as fast as i could, limping through the sand when i saw it.

A small pond with a few palm trees.

I could cry out relief if i barely had any energy left.  
I approach the pond, falling on my knees  
i drank and drank i didn't know how long it was but when i stopped, my body didn't look like dark stone anymore but a pale cracked marble, I put my back against the tree, wondering. '' the future was uncertain, but now i know, i will survive'' and live harder then before.

because if humans wanted me dead. ''I will defy them to the very end''.  
my humanity all but lost, i travel around the world.

* * *

I watched civilisations raise and fall, not caring one single bit.

In that time i met few others like me, i had to kill them though since their immortality is limited and they, jealous of my power, tried to do stupid things like eating me.

It is not until 1899 that i kept a permanent name, Hadrian Verlock Black. Although my appearance are sometimes not recognizable of which land i come from.  
My appearance changed over time, my hair started grey till it was white as snow.  
And my eyes changed gradually to red with rings in my sclera.

People still surprises me when the war started, i participated for a while but had to leave because they where starting to get suspicious when i survived some lethal injuries.  
I left to France in an untouched area.

It was when i was wandering through the streets of some nameless town, that was when i met her, Sarah Liegen. Something about her draws me in like a fish to water.

She was working in some Inn. Not a too shabby place, I went in the Inn and sat on a nearby chair. ''Can i help you sir?'' when i heard her voice i was a bit startled. For her voice was so full of innocence that i couldn't belief how an angel like her would be born in such perilous times.  
The Inn. was empty that time so i ordered for some thee, and asked her to join me.

''So, the war is pretty bad isn't it?'' a pretty stupid question when its obvious its not getting any better. ''Yes i don't really understand why we fight but i hope it ends soon.''

The war would probably last a while, and i'm not trusting the humans to just stop for no reason.  
The war just will harbor more hate and bitterness, the answer is clear to me.

''I would not really care, but i would fight to protect a girl such as you.'' Even if it was pointless, an innocent girls wishes are difficult to resist. I find myself surprised that i start feeling something for her, i thought my trust in all humans are lost. she blushes at my words,

''That is very kind of you.'' she stutters, we talked a for a while and we started to get closer.  
I knew it was stupid, but i couldn't help myself. I got bold and asked her if she wanted to join me for the night

That night we made love filled with passion and screams that reached all the way to the heavens,  
The next morning we made some more love. Thoughts filling my mind, i stayed.

It was not until several months of lovemaking and getting to know each other, although i gave an abbreviated version of my life that i asked her to join me in my travels. She said yes, the Inn was not getting much people in the war and was not very safe in that area. So we packed anything of importance, and left.

We where traveling when the Germans found us, they shot us so we hid behind some trees.  
I knew there was no where to run, so i had to fight.

I sprinted to the first soldier i saw and twisted his neck before he could react, the soldiers shot me several times. I ignored it, rushing to the next soldier i slam my elbow to his nose, the cartilage piercing his brains.

I used him as a shield and shot several of them in a row, i let loose the makeshift shield and jumped away from a automobile intended to hit me, i jumped on it shooting at the heads of the passengers.

That was all of them, when i walked back to Sarah, i found her with blood leaking out of her lips.  
I panicked and rushed to her, but she crawled backwards with fear in her eyes.  
I realized why, my body filled with holes and lost skin would frighten anyone.

But she uttered one thing looking into my eyes ''Monster...'' my eyes widens, betraying my emotions. And then,she died.

I was filled with sorrow and anger, 'can't i even find love in this godforsaken world' . But my rational side thought, It was probably for the best, i am immortal and she was not.  
I was stupid thinking we could be together.

It started to rain, as if my sorrow has some supernatural power controlling the weather. Silence descended upon the area, the rain hiding my tears

''i need to find answers to my immortality''

The journey to find answers began.


End file.
